


Amestris' Royal Babies

by Arinna_Neo_Conquerra



Series: Alchemists, Homunculi, and Monsters [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Crack-ish, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fuhrer family daily issues, Gen, This is before the series, i think, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinna_Neo_Conquerra/pseuds/Arinna_Neo_Conquerra
Summary: Someone left a baby on the doorstep of the Fuhrer's manor.
Relationships: King Bradley/Mrs. Bradley
Series: Alchemists, Homunculi, and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Amestris' Royal Babies

**Author's Note:**

> So! Y'all seen that Silent Hill movie from 2006 yet? Recently I saw a video about it on youtube and I was like, "What if the baby (MC of the Silent Hill movie) was adopted by Bradley family??" And somehow this fic is born.
> 
> English is not my first language and it has been a crazy long time since I write (and publish) any fanfic, so please forgive any mistake I made here! This is so short too, but in my defense it's 11pm here and I still just crawling from writers' block.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

It's almost a year after the Fuhrer and his beloved wife adopted a child. A young boy, with dark hair and dark eyes, which they called Selim.

He was such a sweet boy, caring and curious. Smart, too. Missus Bradley quickly fall in love with this young child. Even though he is not her blood son, and she didn't really know where he came from and why exactly her husband adopted him, she still loves him like she does her own flesh and blood. Sometimes it felt like Selim is hers and her husband's baby too, what with the similarities between the child and the Bradley patriach. If she didn't know that King really loves her and will never cheat on her, she will suspect that little Selim is his child from another woman.

As it is, the three of them live on happily and peacefully in Amestris. Missus Bradley loves her husband and her son, and everything felt perfectly complete. The country thrive under King Bradley's rule, her adorable Selim grow more intellegent and curious by day. Life goes on.

Well, she feels content and nothing seems missing. So when she woke up to a baby's cry one morning in October, she is surprised to find that the idea of raising one more child didn't sound so bad.

It was a baby girl, still slightly pink and wrinkled which meant she was not older than weeks old. Missus Bradley quietly rages at the woman who left this poor baby at the doorstep of the Fuhrer in a wicker basket with only a thin blanket not suited for autumn wind. Fortunately, it wasn't raining that morning, but still the tiny baby got feverish because of god knows how long she was left outside. The military and her husband are puzzled on how anyone bypass the Fuhrer's manor security just to left a baby on the doorstep, but _that_ is not her business. For now, she will worry about the tiny baby's health. And maybe tell Selim he will be a big brother.

An envelope fell down when Mrs. Bradley take the baby out of the basket. Little Selim found it and gave it to her, but she was busy with cranky and feverish baby so the envelope just vanish into her pocket and forgotten for a while. Selim saw it happen but didn't comment in favor of observing a tiny human baby which momma said will be his new little sister, even though his daddy didn't say anything about it yet. It will likely be true though, daddy is weak like that. When the baby is finally asleep, though, he reminded momma of the mysterious envelope, and when she sat down on the sofa to open it he took a peek from her shoulder.

There are only a few lines written on the letter inside. _Please take care of the baby_ , it said, with rushed and somewhat childish handwriting. _Her name is Sharon._ There are some more sentences after that, but it was crossed out agressively and unrecognizable. The last line are _Love her, please._ And the letter ends without any signature.

"Sharon Bradley," Momma said to Selim. "What do you think, Selim?"

"It matches with my name, isn't it, momma?" Selim said cheerfully. Missus Bradley smiled warmly and patted his hair.

"It is," she agreed.

Fuhrer Bradley have no say in it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more. And maybe refine this one day. Or make this into series. But for now this fic is complete. Let me know what you think? And please, be gentle with me.


End file.
